


The One Who Makes the Morning Brighter

by Michaelstories95



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelstories95/pseuds/Michaelstories95
Summary: A few days after the trial and the squad gets to relax before having to leave, the two trouble makers spend some time together and enjoy a simple talk.
Relationships: Asta & Secre Swallowtail, Asta/Noelle Silva
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	The One Who Makes the Morning Brighter

**Author's Note:**

> I still love the dynamic between these two and Noelle, but wanted a story to give just them a chance to sit down and enjoy a nice chat.  
> Also, still working on some other things while trying to balance a new job....just been busy.

The sun was slowly rising, bring in the azure veil on the base of the most problematic magic knight squad of the Clover Kingdom, the Black Bulls. While the squad had been making waves in the kingdom for their recent actions for the commotion casued at the Kingdom's court house, but recently have been celebrating for the past few days with the squads who were grateful for the help and efforts they gave in the battle with the elves. Alost all the members, even the captain, have been partying and drinking making the most noise possible throughout the night. However, for two of the members who didn't participate in the noise, and are the two responsible for the court house commotion, have been sleeping the past few days in since getting the chance to. 

Today though, one of them is awake to see the colorful sky on top of the base. Looking at it and taking the moment to be grateful for the fact their alive and made it through that challenging battle, then the unfair trail that almost cost the life of an innocent girl. Then the events of the past six months that lead up to everything, and the person that lead up the being the biggest factor that lead started and ended everything. 

"Hey Nero, what you doing all the way up here?" Asta, the boy who was just on the mind of the old and tired witch, asks while struggling to get all the way up on the roof. 

"Better question is how exactly did you get up here Asta?" She responds while moving over so the boy can sit next to her. 

"I sensed you up here and my room was shifted to right under here so I climed up. Something on your mind?" He asks looking paticently at her.

She returns his look for a moment to collect her answer, but looks away before answering. "I've just been thinking about the past events, still a little in disbelief that we actually won against the devil I guess." 

"That makes sense, but I knew we could do it. Wish it was a little easier though." He says with a small laugh. 

Secre just looks at him, on the outside it seems like a bored expression. Thanks to ki though, Asta can feel the small form of happiness she has. This lead to the two sitting and watching the sunrise in serene silence for a few minuets, then Asta breaks it. 

"Thanks Nero," He starts making her turn to look at him while he faces forward. "not just for the last second healing in that last battle either, I mean for being by my side through everything." 

This makes Secre flinch with surprise, while she knew he would be grateful for the last battle, she couldn't of imagined why he would be grateful for her presence when she didn't do anything. Thankfull Asta continues so she doesn't have to ask. 

"I mean, you've been there since I got the grimoire right? Through every battle, every mission, every encouter with someone or something new, every painful experience, everyday since I started this journey to become the Wizard King, so thanks." He says finally looking at her, and maybe it was the timing of the sun, but it seemed that the world got brighter when he smiled at her. 

She looked away quickly, feeling foolishy that she was starting to get embarrassed by that. She's seen him smile like that hundreds of times before now, so what's different about now. Why's it seem so much more comforting. Like how he used to smile at her. Then she definetly feels her face light up with the quick thought of Lumiere, and the fact that it was Asta making her think that it makes the effect even worse, and sadly for her Asta notices.

"Hey, you okay Nero your all red now!" He yells while getting in close and grabbing her forhead, fully exposing her blushed face.

This makes her hardly strike his forehead enough times to knock him off the roof screaming loudly. The second she hears him, she feels magic flare and moves forward enough to see Noelle activate her Valkirye Dress and catch him. Secre hears Noelle fussing over why he was falling out of the sky like a dummy, and then looks up to see Secre looking down. Noelle flies up, but before she can even ask what happened, Secre uses the secret she's been holding for a few days now. 

"Noelle, Asta says he knows how you really feel and has known for quite a while now." She says with a smirk while Noelle flames up with embarrassment. 

"WHA-WHAT IS SHE TALKING ABOUT ASTA!?" 

"Huh, well I guess that you really tr-" Asta starts, but is stopped by the torrent of water crashing him to the ground. 

Then Secre sits back and enjoys the sight before her, as the two people she cares about the most fuss over each other below her. Then she says what really came to her mind when Asta said what he did. 

"Thank you Asta, for making everyday since I met you get brighter and brighter, and I'm looking forward to the bright future you build for this kingdom when you finally become the Wizard." 

Then she turned into a bird and started to fly to the two kids she loved dearly, until the front door exploded with Yami yelling. So instead she flew back to her room and continued to watch the bright morning. 

-The end-

**Author's Note:**

> Also wanted to make a play on the fact that Asta pretty said he knows that Noelle "trusts" him lol Loved that part in the story.  
> Also please let me know how you like this style of writing, trying something new.


End file.
